


What Happens Now and Then

by kylix



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, like we need more of that after recent chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylix/pseuds/kylix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both just trying to be selfless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Now and Then

**Author's Note:**

> Super short HideKane thing I found on my phone. It doesn't really fit in anywhere, I just wanted to do something similar to Kaneki's talk with Touka in chapter 120. 
> 
> I don't usually associate songs with my ships but god damn if 3 Doors Down's Kryptonite isn't the perfect HideKane song

They stood on an overpass, the wind blowing softly against their hair. The sun was setting, casting the city in an orange glow, and the moment was picturesque. The street below them was deserted. There weren’t any birds on the power lines. They were alone. Kaneki was the first to break the silence.

“How long have you known?” His voice was quiet, and Hide wouldn’t have been able to hear him if the wind hadn’t been blowing in his direction.

“I don’t know. Months?” Hide had his hands in his pocket and he shrugged. He scowled as if joking, but it was half-hearted.

“And all this time you never— you still— Hide, I could have killed you.”

“I don’t care about that.” Hide took a step closer to him. Kaneki didn’t quite step back, but Hide didn’t miss how he leaned back a bit. “I care about you, okay? I’m sticking with you. I want to help you, somehow. I think—” He choked and couldn’t find the words. Rather, he had them, but didn’t know if they were the right ones. “I think I love you, Kaneki.”

Kaneki froze and was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, Hide,” he whispered. “But it’s better if you’re gone.”

“Kaneki.” Hide’s voice came out sharp and he had to fight to keep it steady. He hadn’t wanted to say anything, fearing Kaneki would fix his habit, taking away one of the few ways Hide could understand him. “When you’re trying to hide something, you cover your chin with your left hand. Tell me honestly. Do you want me with you?”

“N-no,” Kaneki stuttered, lifting his left hand before jerking it back down. He glanced at Hide, his eyes wide. Hide’s expression was much like how Touka’s had been during their last confrontation. He looked away again and braced himself for a punch to the face.

He felt Hide put his hands on his cheeks and turn his face to kiss him gently. Kaneki’s eyes widened and just as he started to return the kiss, Hide pulled away.

“I’m sorry, too, Kaneki.” He stepped back from him, his fingers lingering on Kaneki’s cheeks for just a moment. He turned to walk away and Kaneki felt his throat go dry.

Don’t go.

He couldn’t say anything. It was probably better this way, but he could feel his heart breaking. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned to walk away, too.


End file.
